Decoys are known for enticing and deceiving game animals to enable a hunter to shoot the game animals. For the case of waterfowl hunting, waterfowl decoys are placed in an area to entice game animals to approach the decoys, placing them into shooting range of the hunter. However, the hunter still needs to hide from view of the game animals as they approach.
Blinds are known for concealing hunters from game animals to enable hunters to come within sufficient proximity of the game animals to shoot the game animals. Typically, blinds include camouflage exterior surfaces that match surrounding scenery. For example, a blind used in a wooded area can be provided with a cloth exterior having an exterior color print including tree bark and leaves indigenous to the hunting area. The hunter hides behind or within the blind until an opportunity arises to surprise the game when it comes within proximity of the blind. Furthermore or alternatively, a hunter wears camouflage clothing that matches the surroundings so the hunter blends into the natural surroundings. For the case where the game animals are ducks or geese, the hunter might additionally use duck or geese decoys that are placed in close proximity with the blind to entice the game animals into close proximity with the hunter.
Improvements are needed to combine decoy and blind features into a simple and portable device that entices game animals into shooting range proximity of a hunter, while also concealing the hunter from the game animals being hunted.